


I'm Glad It’s With You

by mesie



Series: A series of Fix-Its [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Getting Together, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, cause mickey mouse said no finnpoe for yall, han/leia parallel, mentions of blood but nothing extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesie/pseuds/mesie
Summary: Before their execution, Poe has something he wants to ask Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: A series of Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640953
Comments: 17
Kudos: 372





	I'm Glad It’s With You

**Author's Note:**

> What I wished happened during the scene where Poe, Finn and Chewie are about to be executed. And yes, maybe it's cheesy to include a han/leia parallel but there are already so many in the first two movies so why not add another one?

“Since we’re about to die, can I ask you something?” Poe asked, as he, Finn and Chewie were led by three Stormtroopers along with Hux to who knows where to be executed. Despite being at least a few feet behind them, Poe felt like their blasters were digging into his back, almost taunting him of his failure. Yes, they’ve had better plans in the past, but he was hoping that something would go right today. Then again, storming a First Order ship to get Chewie back with only themselves along with blind stupidity didn’t sound like something that had a high chance of success, as C-3PO had kindly decided to inform them. Repeatedly. But Leia, Han and Luke did it when one of them was in danger.

Then again, they weren’t Leia, Han or Luke.

Finn glanced at him. “What?”

“What were you gonna tell Rey before?” 

Finn pursed his lips. “Still on that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” Poe said, exasperated. To tell the truth, despite their very important mission of translating the message on the dagger in order to save the entire Galaxy, learning that Finn wanted to tell Rey something, that he wanted his final words to be for her, had been eating away at him. 

He was jealous, he could admit that. When it came to Finn and Rey, he couldn’t help but be jealous because they were so close, always having hushed conversations that no one else was allowed to have, always making each other laugh so hard that they couldn't breathe, always being joined at the hip. It's not that Poe always felt left out; he too had many exchanges with either Finn or Rey that were solely between them, and he delighted in making either of them – especially Finn – laugh, and they spent a lot of time together, whether it was on a mission or hanging out.

Sure, he didn’t actually know if they had feelings for one another, since they never indicated that they did, but the jealousy was still there, and he hated himself for it. He grew up with friends, and a family; Finn and Rey had neither. They grew up alone, with no one to call a friend, but under crazy and life-threatening circumstances, they found one in each other, and if that happened to turn into something more, Poe should be happy for them. Except the thought of it made his heart sink.

“It’s not even that important.”

“Indulge me.”

Finn looked at Poe but didn't say anything.

“Please? As a dying man’s wish?”

At the end of the hall, a door opened, and they were shoved into a vacant room. Poe had a limited amount of experience with being inside First Order ships or bases, but one thing that stood out to him when he was in either was that every crevice in every room and every hallway was always spotless. However, it seemed that either they neglected this room completely, or too many had died here for them to keep up with, because the walls were stained with blood, old and new, and there was a pungent smell that made Poe’s stomach turn. He felt the anxiety start to bubble up inside him, but he wasn’t going to show them his fear. Even when he was captured and tortured by Kylo Ren, he didn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was afraid, and he damn well wasn’t going to now, so, he clenched his jaw and stood up straight, steeling his eyes.

Poe saw Finn, out of the corner of his eye, glancing back at Hux, who was giving orders to the three ‘troopers. They sure seemed to be taking their time. On one hand, Poe was glad, because he needed to know what Finn was going to say, but on the other, he wished that they would just get it over with already.

When he saw that they were distracted, Finn leaned over to Poe, his breathe tickling his cheek when he whispered, so quiet that Poe almost didn’t catch it, “I think I’m Force sensitive.”

That did it. Poe’s attempt at maintaining an emotionless facade shattered, and his head snapped to stare at the other man, mouth slightly agape. 

“I mean – it’s just these… feelings I get, like, I can’t explain them, but I didn’t want to tell anyone until I was sure, especially Rey, but then we were sinking and – I don’t know – it was now or never. I didn’t want her to die thinking that she was alone.” He confessed, suddenly finding his cuffs particularly interesting.

After the initial shock passed, Poe realised that Finn being force sensitive wasn’t a stretch and actually made a lot of sense, he just didn’t try to connect the dots before. It explained why Finn always seemed to know what someone was feeling, why he knew where a tool to fix the Falcon was that Poe could not, for the life of him, find, or why he knew where prisoners were when they were rescuing them from the First Order without the aid of a map.

“Oh.” Poe said after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, oh.” Finn said, but it wasn’t in spite, or anger. In fact, he shook his head, smiling.

“What?” Poe asked, confused as to why Finn could find humour in this situation now.

“You thought I was gonna tell her I love her.”

“…No.”

“Rey’s a friend, my best friend. You don’t need to be concerned.”

Poe ignored his teasing. "You could have told me… I know she's your best friend, but-"

"I wanted to." Finn interrupted and started to ramble. "I really did. But I didn't know how you would react because of what Kylo Ren did to you. And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and ruin things because-" He stopped abruptly.

"Because..."

"Enough." Hux's cold voice broke in – oh so now they were interested in their prisoners – and before Poe could open his mouth to respond, Chewie beat him to it, letting out, what would seem like to someone who didn't speak Wookiee, a series of loud yells. Poe raised his eyebrows.

"What is that beast saying?" Hux snapped.

Poe smiled cheekily. "He said to shut the hell up and let us speak because we're having a moment that’s way overdue.”

Hux paused, then rolled his eyes. "Be quick." 

If Poe really cared, he would've joined in on the collective surprise at Hux actually giving them permission for last words, but he didn't. He was focused on Finn, as he always was. If they were in a crowd of people, or about to die, Poe's primary focus was always Finn. 

He turned back to said man, who seemed hesitant to speak.

"It's different with you. You're different." Finn said after what seemed like an eternity of silence, but really only lasted a few seconds. 

"What do you mean?" 

But instead of answering, Finn simply leaned over and kissed him. Immediately, Poe knew that Finn was nervous, as it wasn’t a soft and gentle kiss, but a firm one, the force of it causing Poe to be pushed back slightly, eyes wide. That didn’t mean it was unpleasant. Finn’s lips were soft and warm, and his familiar smell engulfed Poe, blocking out the putrid one of blood and death. They were in their own bubble, where it was safe.

He knew what the kiss meant. It was an affirmation, a declaration that what Finn wanted, what he truly wanted, was Poe.

Poe quickly recovered and closed his eyes, relishing the kiss, grabbing onto Finn’s jacket, wishing on a thousand stars that his hands weren’t bound together so that he could wrap his arms around Finn, to press him closer and feel him, his back, his neck, his hair, one last time. He had touched all three things many times before, when he ruffled Finn’s hair to tease him, or when he grasped the back of his neck when they hugged, or when he guided Finn through crowds by gently placing his hand on his back. Those were the touches of a friend, and he never really had time to savour it. This time, though, it would’ve been the touches of a partner. But he wasn’t allowed to touch this time, and his hold on the jacket tightened, pulling Finn even closer.

Finn’s hands, however, were trapped between their chests, where he gently, and somewhat awkwardly, had grabbed his face to initiate the kiss. The tips of his fingers were now lightly skimming Poe’s jawline, making him shiver. Although the kiss was short, it was also sweet, and Poe felt began to feel lightheaded and giddy. 

It was everything he wanted it to be, except for one thing; it was a goodbye kiss.

When Finn pulled back, Poe chased his lips, eyes still closed. He clutched his jacket even harder, because he didn't want it to end, because that meant going back to reality, where they were about to be executed, and he wouldn't be able to experience any more of Finn's kisses, at the possibility of a future together, at a chance to explore what was between them.

"Poe…" Finn said softly, and Poe knew he had to face him, so he begrudgingly opened his eyes. Up close, Poe saw the crease in his forehead, the small laughter lines starting to form, the outline of his jaw and cheekbones, and his eyes, which were studying him intensely. He was reminded of how beautiful Finn was. 

Finn spoke. "I love you."

He got it now. It was different because it was love. Finn loved him. 

"I know."

Poe rested his forehead against Finn's as Chewie moaned about how they were just as bad as Han and Leia. Then they were roughly torn apart by a Stormtrooper, and Poe mourned the loss of contact, while the Stormtroopers readied their blasters.

"Actually.” Hux cut in. “I'd like to do this myself." 

Poe heard him taking a blaster from a ‘trooper's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Chewie." Finn said.

"I'm sorry too. I really thought we had it there." Poe added, and Chewie whined softly.

Poe felt Finn slowly taking his hand and he gripped it tight as Hux aimed his blaster. Poe didn't want to die, but he knew that, when it came to war, death was imminent; it just depended on if you were one of its victims or not. At the end of it all, Poe was just glad that his final moments were with Finn.

Hux fired, but Poe found with relief, and confusion, that the shots weren’t for them.


End file.
